Luck of the Temple
by CinnamonPenguin
Summary: A story where Marinette's and Adrien's class go on a trip to China that changes their lives forever. An adventure that never will be forgotten and will change our friends in the story! This is my first story, and hopefully not my last. Hope you enjoy! (I do not own Miraculous or any of its characters.)
1. Chapter 1

Luck of the Temple

As I sat at my desk in Mrs. Bustier's classroom. People were abuzz around the room, talking about the out of state trip she said she was hosting for our class to go to Beijing and learn about their culture. My mind drifted as I began to think about what it would be like in China.

"Hey, Marinette, are you going?" A voice next to me rang out, waking me from my thoughts.

"Hey Ayla, of course I'm going!" I replied excitedly. "I can't wait!" The two boys sitting in the row before us turned around. I glared at the blonde, emerald-eyed boy. _It's his fault,_ my mind said, _he messed with you on the FIRST day he came and never apologized. It's not the first person I've come to hate. He's just like Chloe.._ I thought as gladed and turned my head away from him. The bell rang, symbolizing the end of the day, and I set out to walk home.

Adrien's P.O.V.

I looked up at my father's office door. I reached for the door knob warily, as though it could hurt me. _It could,_ my mind thought, _but it couldn't be as bad as Marinette feels about you._ I sighed and opened the door. Inside was a vastly empty room, my father sitting at his desk working on something.

"Father?" My voice rang out, clearing away the silence.

"Yes?" He asked coldly, sounding irritated.

"The school's French teacher, Mrs. Bustier, asked me to go on their trip to China as a translator," I explained, "And I needed to ask for your permission."

He looked at me for a long moment before remarking, "Yes, you may go, only because it will be good practice on your lessons. I expect a call everyday. You are dismissed."

My eyes opened wide as I turned around and walked out of the room. After I closed the door, I ran for my room to begin packing; never too early, right?

Marinette's P.O.V.

I began packing my bags for our trip. We were meeting up at the school tonight to get on the first plane we'd need to take. _Sketchbook, check. Clothes for one week, check. Hair care products, check. Phone, check. I'm all set!_

I began to walk to the school, only to feel Alya ram herself into me a tell me everything that we were going to see. We made it to the buses, climbed on, and prepared for the hour long drive to the airport, sitting next to each other at the front, with Nino and _Adrien_ behind us, my mind gagging at the blonde's name.

"... They gave us assigned seating for the plane rides, and we're partners. SO COOL!" Alya cheered. I snapped out of wherever my mind was and focused on what Alya had said.

"Sweet!" I replied, looking out the window. This trip was going to be awesome and a great experience, and more life changing than anyone would have originally thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I begin, I must give out my thanks to Ammastrea, Miraculous Potterhead, worthyone03, ezpear, and Darkside of the moonlight for adding my story to your Story Alert subscriptions! It means SO much to me that you all enjoyed my first chapter, and I feel you five should be acknowledged, because without you, a beginning writer like me would have no purpose to write. Now, as much as I would love to continue talking about how important you five adding my story is, (trust me, I honestly do), we should proceed with chapter two! Enjoy!**

 _Chapter 2_

It was lovely, looking out the window on the last plane. Seeing the big, bright moon and constellations differently than I would in Paris gave me design ideas for people who wanted to match the night sky. Alya was sleeping softly beside me, but I knew sleep was far off for me. I continued gazing out the window when I heard a soft noise from behind us. I strained to hear who it was, and I heard a voice. It was like the wind, whispering to all but never truly heard. I sat up straight, and suddenly the voice flooded into my head.

"Hello Marinette." It whispered. _Tikki…_ I thought, recognizing the voice. Tikki was my good friend before she passed on of an unknown disease. Tears sprang into my eyes, and the voice sounded again. "Don't cry! I am always with you, Marinette. You may not be able to see me, but I have come to deliver a message to you. My brother, Plagg, is speaking to the other chosen. You will be given a blessing Marinette, as my soul must leave you soon. I refused to have you alone so I got some…. Assistance from another. She will protect you. While I'm will not be able to speak to you again, I will always watch you. Plagg passed from the same disease, which is falsely said. We did not die from disease. We were summoned by the creatures who watch over Earth from a distance. We are special. You will meet your companion soon. The other chosen and your lives' will cross, you must accept this. I miss you, Marinette. Be safe. You will be greeted at The Dragon's Temple. Summon her by-" The voice cut off. _The Dragon's Temple?_ I look at my phone, but I would have to wait. We weren't allowed to have any electronic device on in the plane. I returned my focus to the window, my eyes fluttering closed, my dreams plagued with what Tikki's voice said, not knowing one of the people I hate most is hearing the same message from his friend.

Adrien's P.O.V.

The voice silenced. _The other chosen? How would our lives cross paths…_ My mind began to wander. My head pressed against the window as I thought. I pondered who it could be for hours, and came with a few conclusions: This person would have to be here on this trip, it would have to be someone who also had a friend pass from an unknown disease, and finally, was most likely someone who I would get along with. _You can take Marinette off that list now,_ my mind thought sadly. _She's so nice to everyone, I wish I knew a way to apologize to her.. I wonder what it would look like if she let her hair down.._ I shook my head. _What was that? You can't like Mari in that way, and even if you could, she'd never like you that way.._ I thought sadly. _She could is you apologized,_ my thought countered. I nodded my head, even though I was talking to myself. I thought of ways to do it.

The speaker chorused: "We'll be landing shortly. Thank you for flying with us." I got my stuff together and woke up Nino. He wasn't pleased with this, and murmured out something that sounded like he wasn't pleased. Alya yelped from the seat in front of us, and she glared playfully at Marinette.

"MARI! I AM SO GOING TO GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!" She shouted childishly.

"I sorry! You wouldn't wake up! I had to blast the music!" She said apologetically.

"I didn't mind that you did that, BUT YOU HAD TO PLAY NOOKIE BY LIMP BIZKIT! HE IS LITERALLY NUMBER ONE ON THE LIST OF THE WORLDS WORST SONGS EVER WRITTEN!" She howled.

"SO YOU DID LISTEN TO IT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO!" Marinette hollered, standing up and poking her nose.

"Okay, okay! Truce?" Alya asked, holding out her hand.

"Truce, to us both be horrible people." Marionette joked. They shook hands and reluctantly went back to preparing to land. I heard Marinette laugh, and it was the best sound I had ever heard.

Marinette's P.O.V. (Again Lol)

We climbed off the plane and onto yet another bus. I turned on my phone, plugged in my earbuds, but right before I put them in, I was stopped by Adrien.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice dripping with irritation.

"Look, I know this is long overdo, but I sorry extremly- I-I mean I'm extremely sorry about the first day we met. I promise you I was only trying to take the gum off your seat and that I'm NOTHING like Chloe. I hope we can be friends good. I mean, good friends, I hope we can be good friends." He finished. _REALLY? Adrien Agreste APOLOGIZED._ Marinette's gaze softened.

"It's okay Adrien, thank you for apologizing. I think we could be great friends." I beamed at him like he just told me I won the lottery. I put my earbuds in and sat down, and Adrien looked at the empty seat next to me. I patted the seat, looking at Alya, who was sitting with Nino, symbolizing he could sit there. He gracefully sat down, and drifted deep into thought. I smiled at the sight, not knowing it was because of me.

 _One Hour Time Skip Bam Zap Pow!_

We arrived at the hotels in which we would be staying at. To save money, they bought four rooms, two for girls and two for boys.

 **(It would be madness to stick them all in one room.)**

Rose, Juleka, Alix, Alya, and me were put into the second room. We walked in, claimed our beds, mine was by the window, and got ready for today. I checked the time on my phone, which read 4:56 a.m. I sighed, diving into my bag to look for my hair brush. I soon found it, and began brushing the midnight blue locks. I looked at Juleka and Rose, who were laughing at something Alix had said. Alya had her phone out, and was probably vlogging her trip for her YouTube channel, called _Experience The Unexperienced._

 **(No, it is not an actual channel, just used a randomizer to choose a name.)**

Once I finished getting ready, I picked up my pamphlet, reading where we would be going today. I read the last place we were going to today and threw it away from me as if it was on fire. The last place we were going to was The Dragon's Temple.

 **OMG! Second chapter done! Also, how I came across to writing this story is the fact I write stories for my friends, and one of them asked me for a stary on dragons and humans ect., and I tried to make characters and a story line, but couldn't get them to fit until I remebered the show Miraculous, and BAM! This was born! (I had to tell her I couldn't write the story for her and would start a new project for her with a different theme.) Please message or comment if you have any advice for how I could make this story better. Thank you for reading! Also, here's the link from the website I used to find the world's least favored song:**

ryanhatesthis/what-is-your-least-favorite-song-in-the-entire-wor?utm_term=.vcm81y8MZ#.fg8xGDx6K

See you all soon!


	3. Small Part

**Okay, so I need your guys' opinion on something: Should I keep adding chapters daily or pick one day of the week (Your choice, of course), to upload new chapters? I would like an idea or what you prefer. Also, I would like to hear your recommendations on names for the companions. (One male one female.) Thank you for your time. Lastly, I would like to welcome Aziana and Joy Foo. Thanks you for joining me on this new adventure!**


	4. Decision Time

**Hey guys! I felt I should let you all know that on every Friday (Occasionally Saturday or Sunday) I will update our story and hopefully make them more enjoyable for you all. Thank you Darkside of the moon and Spiked Dragon for helping me with this decision. Before I go, welcome Karapadamori to our story! I feel like I shall continue calling this our story because without you, this story wouldn't be here. Have a great weekend and hopefully you'll enjoy next week's chapter. Later! ~ CinnamonPenguin**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Friday is FINALLY here! It felt like an ETERNITY writing this. I'm excited for how this will go down… Should be interesting! I would like to welcome Brooke Vengeance, SweetWolfXD, LadyTyler, Zenith Elf, zoyaxoxo3636, and Fullmetalsymphonia for following this story. Wishing you all a** _ **ice**_ **weekend! Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving and a miraculous week!**

 _Chapter 3_

 _This is it.._ I thought. _Our first stop._ We climbed out of the bus, and our little group located eachother. I checked my phone, and with a bright but hard to read screen which said 8 o'clock. Nino, Adrien, and Alya were talking about our first stop at the Forbidden City, which was used from the years 1420 to 1912, and now houses the Palace Museum. Adrien looked at the Chinese banner hung upon the beautiful building.

"The banner says 'Palace Museum,' but most people still call it the Forbidden City. Beijing is an old capital city developing at a fast pace. 'The Forbidden City is the ideal place for you to begin your exploration of Beijing by opening its mysterious face. With over 9,000 rooms and over 250 acres, this large palace building was built between 1406 and 1420. It burned down and was rebuilt, sacked and renovated for times, so most of the architecture you can see today dates back to the 18th century in the Qing Dynasty. Make sure to wear comfortable shoes as you have to walk a lot! There is a Starbucks in the palace in case you need some coffee to recharge you . It is highly recommend you to have a guide. It is quite helpful to have a guide escort you and tell the stories behind the palace . If you are a non-group tourist, I suggest you rent a multilingual guide recorder either at Meridian Gate ( southern gate of Forbidden city ) or the Gate of Divine Prowess (Northern gate of Forbidden City) and return it when you finish your Forbidden City Tour.'" Adrien read off the tourists' guide. I barely caught what he said, to distracted by what would happen at the end of the day. I hadn't even realised I tripped till I felt a bursting pain on my cheek. I immediately stood up and brushed myself off. Alya was shaking her head, Nino was looking, still mesmerized, at the building, and Adrein looked worried.

"Are you okay Mari?" He asked, running over and looking at my cheek.

"I'm okay, it's not the first time its happened." I beamed at him, happy he wanted to make sure I was okay and upset that he thought I wasn't.

"And it will be the last time if I have something to say about it…" He murmured.

"What's that Adrien?" I asked, concerned that something was irritating him.

"Nothing." He replied cheerfully, smiling with all his being. I smiled back and took his hand so we could rejoin Alya and Nino. I hadn't turned around to look at Adrien, but if I had, I would have seen a blushing Adrien looking at our joined hands.

 **Two Hour Time Skip**

We all started for the bus, getting ready for our next destination, the Beihai Park. We would have until 3 o'clock to do whatever we want before it was time. I sighed internally, not sure if I would be prepared for what would happen when we reached The Dragon's Temple. I checked the time on my phone, which read 10 o'clock. _Three hours of waiting for Tikki's 'gift.'_ I thought. I sit down on a nearby bench, thinking of what Tikki was sending me and what in the world happened to her. I didn't realize Adrein sat down next to me until he put his hand on my shoulder. I adjusted to look at him but tried to keep his hand in place. I smiled at him.

"Do you have a tourists' guide for here too?" I asked.

"Yep!" He smiled, pulling it out and reading it aloud. "'Beihai Park was once a winter palace for emperors in the past. It is located just to the north-west of Forbidden City. Among many things to see, there are now two important things not to be missed here: the park itself and the round city. The round city has a jar, which is believed to be the only thing left from the great Khan that reigned China in Yuan Dynasty (1279-1368 A.D). You can hire a rowboat and row the boat on the water. The interesting attractions in Beihai Park are Round City, White Pagoda, Jade Flower Island, Nine-Dragon Wall, Wanfo Lou Tower, Iron Screen etc. The lake is Beijing's biggest and prettiest public lake.' Wow, that's quite a bit of information." He said. "Maybe we could go and check it out."

"That sounds relaxing, would you like to go with me?" I asked, just to make sure he wasn't just being polite and didn't want to go.

"Yes!" He answered quickly. "It sounds romantic." He commented, waggling his eyebrows. I giggled at this display.

"Be careful, someone might just get their luck on that one." I said, smirking up at him. His began to blush beet red, and I stood up.

"Serves you right." I told him, trying not to laugh at his pout and failing.

"Mari," He whined, "Stop it!" That just made me laugh harder. I looked at him and hugged him.

"Okay, Kitten." I spoke, releasing him and walking toward the rowboat rentals. He stood there for a few moments before running to catch up with me. I just got to the man and was about to pay, when, out of nowhere, Adrien handed the money to the cashier, took my hand, and walked us toward the rowboat.

"After you, my lady." He looked at me and smirked, and I felt my face heating up so I looked away, climbing and settling down in the rowboat. Adrien to a seat beside me, our arms touching. A tall, muscular man climbed on and rowed us down the current. I subconsciously laid my head on his shoulder, and he rested his on top of mine.

 **Adrien's P.O.V.**

It felt surreal, being like this with Marinette. It was comfortable, and to think, only a day before, she hated me. I smiled at this thought.

"You know," Mari began, "I had a hard time trying to stay mad at you. You proved me wrong so many times, I was about to apologize to you when you came up to me." She finished, having read my mind.

"You didn't have to _apawoigize_ to me." I said, moving my head to look at her. I saw her roll her eyes and smile, and that made me want to continue.

"I know how it feels, you never would have done that if I hadn't given you a _porpoise._ " I spoke, then started chuckling.

"No!" She cried out in joking, "What have you done! The puns, theirdeadly!" She put a hand over her heart and gripped her shirt, as if she had been shot.

"You wound me _purrincess_!" I said, and playfully put my arms around her in a hug as if to protect her. I felt her lean into my embrace and she put her arms around me and hugged me back. After a few minutes, we realized the rowboat trip had ended, we broke the embrace, and I did what felt natural: I took her hand and kissed it. She blushed at me in response.

"I see you blushing Mari, am I seducing you now?" I asked in a low, romantic, and playful tone.

"Oh, you think it's that hard to make a person blush?" She asked challengingly.

"Yep, I bet you couldn't make me."

"I'll accept that challenge." She smirked, standing on her the tips of the toes and kissing my cheek. I felt my face begin to heat up, so I attempted to hid it by putting my hands to my face. She started laughing.

"Guess…. I… win!" She said through her laughing. I put my face into a pout and she checked the time on her phone.

"Shoot! It's 2:45! If we run, we might just make it!" Mari yelled, bursting into a run. I ran to catch up, hoping to not miss the bus… and something I hadn't even noticed to be extremely important until later.

 **There we go guys! Chapter 3- COMPLETE! Please message me if you have any recommendations for how I can make this story better and more enjoyable for you! The website I used for the imformation is below:**

 **.cn/top_10_must_see_places_in_beijing/**


	6. Either or

**First, I want to thank KatBlank, Ugly-Duckling123, UraniusNova, and ponyta-lyoko-warrior for following my first story! Now, I have a play performance tonight and I still have a little more editing on my next chapter to do. I'm going to try and post it later tonight, but it might be tomorrow. I just wanted to thank everyone for their help and I can't BELIEVE I even made it this far. You all are a big part of my fanfiction writing kick-off, and I couldn't ask for anyone better! Hope you had a purrfect week and wishing a miraculous night and maybe see you all later!** **~CinnamonPenguin will see you all soon!**


	7. Chapter 4

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry! I know this was supposed to go up yesterday, but we went out for my Mom's birthday, and the computer was acting up when I got home so… * Laughs awkwardly * so, yeah, that happened.. Moving on. Thank you all for not going to hard on me for not uploading this yesterday, hope you enjoy Chapter 4!**

 _Chapter 4_

We laughed as we approached our last, and most important, stop of the day. I looked up and saw the banner advertising the name of the place. My stomach fell to my feet as I read: _The Dragon's Temple._ It was in all different languages, but the French translation was right over the door. I must have stopped, because Adrien was shaking my shoulder.

"Mari? Mari, are you alright?" He asked, concern obvious.

"I'm fine, thank you."

My reply came out stiff as I walked to the open door. I paused for a moment, and walked through. The atmosphere immediately changed, causing me to shiver with the strange feeling.

As I began to look around, and something caught my gaze. It was a small tablet, and there was a large mural behind it.. S _omething out of the ordinary…_ My mind whispered to me. I walked toward it, barely even noticing I was moving. I took it all in, the pictures of beasts and people, some of the beasts looked almost human, some didn't. There were two giant dragons flying at the top. It looked as though they all froze, armies clashing, holding in the anger and rage that must have started the battle. There, right where if I reached, I would be able to touch it, was and hand. A red hand print, that obviously wasn't paint, like the rest of the mural. I reached out and placed my hand on top of it, and something immediately changed. The ground shook,and something crashed. I saw Adrien running through the hallway toward the noise. I ran after him, not knowing what to expect.

 _ **While Marinette is at her Mural of Legend..**_

 **Adrien's P.O.V.**

Mari had left my side after something caught her attention. But she wasn't the only one in that. A mural had caught my attention. There were creatures, some looked human, others were covered in fur, sitting peacefully on a grass field. The wind had softly blown the grass in the picture. There were animals everywhere, two dragons flying, a pack of wolves on the grass with the people, sheep grazing, and then the people. They looked at peace. Like nothing could ever hurt them.

 _I wish I could feel like that…_ My mind said, sighing with the thought.

That's when I saw it. The red hand print, begging me to place my own a top of it. I reached out with ease, thinking if this was against the rules, and placed my hand on top. The ground growled beneath me, shaking and almost made me lose my balance. A crash sounded further in, and I ran after it.

 _Is this what Plagg talked about?_ I thought.

He told me the Earth would shake and his "gift" would arrive. I pass by another mural, and then there's Marinette, running next to me, panic clouding her face. I stared for another moment, then looked to our destination. We saw the statue before my gift. A giant dragon, wings spread and head up.

 _Maybe it'll be a dragon? After all, this_ **is** _The Dragon's Temple…_

Then there it was. Two figures right in the center of the room. One was on the ground surrounded by little creatures, the other standing, a dazed expression on their face. Marinette ran to the one on the ground and it looked up. I ran forward to get a better look, but I was stopped by the other, who I identified as a male. The one that was on the ground looked around, and that one was female. Her clothes were soaked in blood, and a small pool was forming. She looked at Mari, who was trying to shoo the animals away, and spoke.

"Don't…. They're… they're mine." She breathed out, picking up a little tortoise and bringing it to her.

Marinette looked shocked, but stopped.

"Are…. are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine…. And dandy… thanks for asking.." She replied, her voice dripping in pain.

"I just need a minute."

 _First complete sentence._

The one who held me back coughed, and then looked uncomfortable. I looked back to the girl, whose eyes had clouded over and the puddle of blood disappearing. Her clothes, still stained red, no longer were soaked and dripping.

"Sorry about that, my parents were talking to me before if had left." She said.

"May I ask your names?"

"I'm Marinette, and this is Adrien." Mari spoke, pointing at herself and then me.

The girl swiftly moved into a kneeling position.

"I'm very sorry, madame. I didn't mean for us to meet this way," She said louder than before, with astonishing amounts of respect, "I am Renegade, and this is Louvel." She said, getting up to stand.

"What are-?" Mari said, but Renegade stopped her.

"Hold on, let me explain everything first, then questions. We are Guardians, sent by the high councilmen Tikki and Plagg. We protect and serve our Chosens, which are you and Adrien. We are…. Well, you saw us in your murals. We're the things that look human," She paused, removing the hat she had on, which I hadn't noticed till now, and a pair of wolf ears sprang up, "I am of the Mutant class, Louvel." She said gesturing to us.

"I don't have a specific class, I am the prince, and I hadn't expected to be called so soon." He looked at Renegade, who rolled her eyes.

"This is his first trip. This is my.." She trailed, counting the animals around her, "Eighth time going out. Every time we go out, we get another animal that represents our Chosen if we Bind. We follow every command you give. If you choose not to Bind with us, we will roam Earth until you pass on. If we Bind, the Bind is from you to us, we choose to connect it later. If both ends Bind, then even when you die, you'll come back to life, only you'll be on our planet. We can't die. Okay, now I'll take questions, because obviously Louvel isn't going to."

"Hey! I know it was true, but you don't have to be so rude!" He muttered indignantly.

"Okay, first, why were you bleeding and how did you make it all disappear." Said Marinette.

"Okay, like I said, we can't die. We are trained in basic magic, but we usually can only use it on ourselves. Why I was bleeding, well…" Renegade took a deep breath, " Depending on where you live tells you everything about us. Louvel is from the Palace grounds, I am from the 'Skirts, meaning Outskirts, not an actual skirt. There, your parents make every decision you do, and, as my given name means, I disobeyed and was punished."

"Given name?" I ask.

"Yes, my name wasn't always Renegade. When I joined the force, that was my new name."

"Okay. I have one more question. What was with the murals? Mine… wasn't so pleasant." Mari said.

"Those…. Those are our most recent Chosens or memories. Mine was my last Chosen, Louvel's was his last memory."

"Okay, who was your last Chosen?" I ask.

An injured look spread across her face.

"My last Chosen, or Wielder, whichever you chose, was Hitler of World War 2."

Marinette's eyes widened, and she ran the rest of the distance to Renegade and wrapped her arms around her. Renegade hugged her back, one of her gloved hands absentmindedly stroking her hair. Jealousy lightly burned inside me, but I immediately put it out.

Renegade broke the hug, and finished the beginning.

"Now, what is your choice? Are you going to Bind with one of us, or will you decline?" She asked.

"I chose to Bind." Marinette said quickly.

"I'm with Mari on this decision." I replied.

"Okay, now who do you choose?"

"What do you mean, who do we choose?" Mari asked.

"Well, you don't get both of us, you'll have to pick one. Adrien, is it okay if Mari chooses first?" Renegade looks at me.

"Sure." I smile.

"I choose you, Renegade." She moved to stand behind her.

"Marinete, don't make this sound like Pokemon." Renegade joked, and Marinette started to laugh.

"I get Louvel then." I said, and moved to stand beside him.

"Okay, so you guys'll need to hold hands, look at the other, meaning Adrien and Marinette, look at us, and promise in your mind to be safe." Renegade says.

I take Louvel's hand and, in my mind, promise myself to be safe.

 _I promise myself to be safe. To completely trust and be loyal to you as you are to me._

It felt as if I was struck by lighting. Louvel looked at me and smiled. Renegade smiled at Mari, and a ladybug landed on Renegade's cheek. Renegade closed her eyes, and they flew open a second later.

"There we go, now me and your ladybug, Marinette, are Bound to each other."

A black cat came out of nowhere and climbed up onto Louvel's shoulder. He did the same as Renegade, closing his eyes and then swiftly flying open.

"This is my first. Adrien's black cat and I are now Bound."

I looked at the large group that had formed and watch our little meeting and I felt myself pale. Mari must have noticed and said something to Renegade, who said,

"You may choose one other person, other than each other, to remember this. Please, choose wisely. Both people will remember the other's Binding."

"Alya." Mari said, and pointed to her.

Renegade's eyes clouded over, and suddenly, alya was beside Mari.

"Nino." I said without a second thought, pointing at him.

Louvel's gaze fell over him, then he blinked and there was Nino, right beside me.

"Okay," Renegade said, "You four will remember each other's Binding, but the others will forget now." Renegade informed us. Her eyes clouded over again, and everyone's gaze moved to a different part of the large exhibit, and they shook their heads, as if the just..

 _Just like they forgot something important…_

This was the start of our adventure.

 **Longest chapter yet, I believe. Thank you High DevilWalker for adding this story to your favorites! Talk to you all soon, and please leave me ideas or suggestions on how I can make my story better! Thank you Ugly-Duckling123 for your advice, which I hope I fixed in this chapter. Talk to you all soon!**


	8. BIG MISHAP! Sorry!

**Okay, so I was really dumb, I know I said Hitler was Renegade's last holder, but now looking at the list I've made, I've made a HUGE mistake. I'm so sorry guys! So, I'm going to give you all the names of her past Wielders and I hope you aren't to mad. Also, I got these names from:**

 **. /news/history/579021/World-s-most-hated-men-revealed-George-Bush-ahead-Stalin-Genghis-Khan**

Marinette

Adolf Hitler (1934)

George W. Bush (1964)

Usama bin Mohammed bin Awad bin Laden (1957)

Saddam Hussein Abd al-Majid al-Tikriti (1937)

Joseph Vissarionovich Stalin (1878)

Qin Shi Huang (259 B.C.)

Saladin (1137)

Genghis Khan (1162)

 **Again, I am extremely sorry for this mishap! In the next chapter, you'll meet all the other Binded animals names' and what they are, a big surprise for Marinette and Alya, and a little bit of more back story from Louvel. See you all Friday! Stay miraculous!**


	9. Chapter 5

**Welp, we're back. I had a new idea here so…. I hope it goes down well! I would like to welcome Wolflover2020 and Solthus for favoriting this story! Please do enjoy!**

 _Chapter 5_

We split up after that. Renegade eyes were glazed over, and suddenly her appearance changed. There were no signs of blood or injury now.

 _Good, now she looks stronger._ I thought.

She had a pair of elegant, royal-blue gloves on with her hair covering her ears.

 _Does she have two sets of ears, or.._

"No, I only have the one. I can tell you more later. First, I need to figure out how I'm going to get into the hotel with you." Renegade replied.

 _Oh, right, magical being. Probably can read minds._

"I can stop if you'd like, Marinette." Renegade looked terrified to have thought I was displeased.

"No! No no, it's okay. Just try to wait till later to answer, because that can lead to trouble." I smiled sincerely at her.

"Okay, understood." She returned with a light smile, and turned to face Alya.

"Alya, correct? Does the hotel you two are staying at allow pets?"

"Let me check, give me one moment. And yes, it is Alya." She replied, pulling out her phone.

"Okay, it says they allow hamsters, bunnies, and small birds." Alya read.

I shivered at the thought of a bird, while I was having a mini breakdown, a bright light flashed where Renegade was. I looked over and I didn't see her.

"Where did she.." I began, and then felt something on my foot. There was a small, cream colored bunny perched there, waiting to be picked up.

"Renegade?" I asked, unsure if I was correct.

"Yep!" The bunny chirped.

"Alright," Renegade spoke again, softer this time as I picked her up, "We're going to have to be very careful. Okay, let me give you a very, VERY important information on me. My parents were both Stable Mutants, which means they can control their Morphing. Since they're Stable, I was born Unstable, which means I have very little control over my Morphing. My mood will be based of yours, so try to be nice and happy. Alya, Marinette, if anyone, and I mean ANYONE sees me not as a bunny, I'm toast. Please be careful. We'll talk more about what happens to an Unstable later." She finished, now her little nose twitching in the direction of the door.

' _Can you hear me Marinette? Don't shout out!'_ I calmed down and looked at Renegade, whose eyes had glazed over.

' _Marinette, it's me, Renegade. I think it would be best to communicate like this for the time being. I wanted to inform you on something. Watch out!'_

I snapped into focus in enough time to avoid walking into a pole.

' _That was close. Marinette, may I call you Mari? Mari, you seem very close to Alya. If you want, I can ask her later if you'd like to be Bound to each other. You two are compatible if you'd like me to do so. Also, to reply, just think the words you want to say. But watch where you're going too!'_

' _Umm, like this? If you can hear me, yes, I'd like to be Bound to Alya, but we need to ask her permission first. Can she enter into this.. Umm… Conversation through our minds?'_ I thought out.

' _On it!'_

Silence followed for a few moments.

' _Alya, can you hear me? Alya, think you words to let us hear.'_ Renegade's voice.

' _What the heck.. Renegade? Is that you.?'_ Alya, definitely Alya.

' _I'm here to Alya. Renegade, did you want to ask her permission now?'_

My thoughts made it sound like I spoke like this all the time and it was no big deal.

' _Yes! Alya, you and Mari are compatible to be Bound together. If you'd like, I can-'_

' _Yes yes yes yes yes yes YES! I'd love to be bound!' Alya's voice screamed inside my head._

' _Chill! Okay, first, get onto your bus. Mari, if they ask, I'm injured and the hotel allows bunnies.'_

Alya and I board the bus with Renegade in hand. We sit down in the first row and pretend to fawn over her as if she's injured. The other students follow, some stared at us. I payed them no mind and continued mothering Renegade.

"Ha! Of course you'd find some dirty rat to finish your little group!" A familiar, hated voice said.

I look up and roll my eyes.

"Chloe," I spat her name as if it were poison and glared at her, "Renegade her is a _**rabbit**_ , not a _**rat**_ like you."

She huffed and walked away, and we saw Adrien and Nino enter with a Louvel in tow, dressed as a student. I smiled at them and looked at Renegade, whose eyes has glazed over once again.

She blinked and wiggled her nose at me.

This was going to be a long ride or a short trip…

 _Adrien's P.O.V._

Louvel was walking beside me and took a seat across from Alya and Marinette. I looked over and smiled, and Marinette moved her head just enough so I could see her holding a little bunny in her lap.

"Cute! Where'd you find her? What's her name?" I asked, and Mari looked amused.

I hear Louvel chuckle beside me, and then I remembered.

 _Renegade is a Mutant!_ I facepalmed myself in spirit. _She probably changed into a bunny to keep her identity from being found out. At least with Louvel, we can make everyone believe he is a friend of mine who plans on moving to France to stay with me as a foreign exchange student._

Chloe walked up to Mari and must have made a snotty comment because Mari looked angry, and then I saw it. Renegade's eyes turned orange, and she began to take deep breathes. She wiggled her nose once Chloe walked away. Mari returned to petting her and started taking deep breathes of her own.

"Louvel, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?" He replied.

"Do you know Renegade from out of our Binding?" I asked him.

He laughed lightly. "Yes, I do. Since I had to take an advanced class because Plagg asked me, she tutored me to make sure I kept up. She's really nice one you get to know her. She's amazing. She's taken Masteries in all of the classes already and passed all of them, and made room in her schedule to help me." Louvel rambled, looking up at the ceiling with a grin on his face.

I know that look, it's the look I seem to get when I think about Marinette.

"Do you have a crush on Renegade?" I ask.

"If I do, then you must have one on Mari!" He said jokingly.

"Umm, Louvel," I dropped my voice down to whisper, "I do have a crush on Mari."

His face turned into surprise, then a smirk, and then turned red and looked away when I smirked back.

"I-I-I d-don't like Renegade!" Louvel stuttered out, looking back out the window.

"Great! We're here!" He cheered.

"We are?" Mari asked.

"Yep! Let's head out!" I said cheerfully.

We hop off the buses and I lead Louvel to our room, Nino right behind us. I get Louvel settled and we wait till nightfall.

 _Time skip to 11:00_

"Welp, I left my dad a message. Louvel, what was it like?"

"What was what like?" He answer with a question.

"Where you lived. Your family. What was it like?"

He hummed for a moment.

"Well, in Palace, I never really saw my family. I was stuck inside, training to be a Councilman one day, like my father. I was pretty lonely until Renegade came along. She was my first friend out of Palace. Even though she's from the Outskirts, and a renegade, like her name-" He bagan.

"Renegade? How is Renegade a traitor?" I interrupt.

"Well, where she's from, if she doesn't obey every command she's given, she is beat. And let's just say her motto was 'Rules are for breaking.' She was often called a renegade, that's where she got her name." Louvel looked very sad at thinking about Renegade's past.

"Know what? Let's go to bed and forget this ever happened." I said, standing up and going to my bed.

"Night Louvel."

"Good night Adrien." Louvel replies.

I didn't know that as soon as I fell asleep, he opened a door to another place. A place far away and where I wouldn't be able to contact him.

 _Alya's P.O.V._

It was 12:18 when everyone but Mari, Renegade, and I had fallen asleep.

"Okay, let me explain a little about this before I continue." Renegade whispered.

"When I got through with this, Alya, you and Mari are going to share me, in a way. I'll also be bound to you. Which means you'll also summon and animal representing our Bounding. You'll be sent to me, and if I complete the Bond with Marinette, I'll also complete it with you. You two will be Bound to each other completely. I'll show you where I keep me Binds after the, okay?" She asks.

"Ready." I whisper confidently.

"Same here." Marinette whispered.

"Okay, you guys hold one hand I'll take the others." She says, and we quietly complete the task.

"Okay, now promise everything and anything to each other in your minds. I'll hold them and complete your Bind."

 _I promise to always have your back. To protect you when danger is near. To help you up when you fall. To be the sun when it's raining._

It felt like daggers were tearing through my body. I held on to Mari's hand and closed my eyes. When I opened, Renegade was Binding with my Summon, a fox which Renegade addressed as Volpina.

"Okay, follow me." Renegade whispered, moving over to the wall.

Renegade placed her hand on the wall and started to create something. In a quick flash, there was a door and Renegade stepped through, carrying Volpina. I walked in and Mari entered behind me, closing the door behind us.

 _Marinette's P.O.V._

I turned around from closing the door and saw them all. The creatures from the temple bounding up and surrounding Renegade.

"Hi Wags! Bubbles, have you been exercising? Everyone, meet Volpina!" Renegade said, placing down Volpina.

She looked at us and slapped her face.

"Right! I forgot, you guys never got to meet! Everyone, line up!" Renegade said to the animals.

The moved into a line with Volpina at the end.

"Okay, you guys know Volpina. There's Ladybug, Mari's Summon. There's Bubbles, she's a spotted skunk and is really nice. Mittens, she's my Turkish Angora with a sassy attitude. There's Jimmy, he's my Mutt and is quiet. There's Dexter, he's a shy but protective Miniature Pinscher. Wags, my playful Border Collie. Schroder, my Jack Russel mix, he's the oldest one of them all. There's Murtle, my adventurous Tortoise, and finally, T-Bird, my talkative parrot." Renegade said, pointing to each in turn and each one giving a greeting.

Renegade set out to the fridge and pulled out all sorts of food.

"Renegade, why don't they attack each other?" I had be wondering this for awhile now.

"They're all Bound together to. They know better than to attack family." Renegade replied simply.

She feeds all of her animals, putting Ladybug onto her flowers and picking up Murtle to put her in her terrarium, flicking on the night heating lamp. She got all of her animals settled and returned her attention to us.

"Now, being the Wielder I am, I have a thing to attend, and did you two want to join me?"

"Yes!" Alya and I replied in synchronization.

"Okay!" Renegade answered cheerfully.

She turned to the door we entered through and it disappeared with a puff of smoke. She traced where it had been and opened the door, and invited us to enter first. I stepped through with no idea what to expect.

 _Renegade's P.O.V._

Once I stepped through, I turned and removed the door.

"Come, follow me." I told Mari and Alya, who were gawking at everything.

We walked into the mainroom where everyone was. I pulled out three chairs for us and sat down.

"Thank you everyone for joining us," The loudspeaker boomed, "Tonight… Renegade will be performing her song!"

I hear Alya and Mari gasp as I walk up to the stage.

"Are you ready? And did you want a song from Album One Or Two?" I ask the loudspeaker.

"We're ready! I want you newest song, the one that was released a year ago." I booms again.

"Understood." I say, grabbing the microphone off its stand and waiting for the beat to begin.

I swiftly remember the lyrics and begin to sing when the instrumental ends.

' _Never wanted this._

 _Never asked for this._

 _Why? How?_

 _You ask,_

 _I tell you_

 _To leave me be!_

 _I never asked for an invitation!_

 _I asked for indication!_

 _Representation!_

 _They took me!_

 _They used me!_

 _Abused me!_

 _Some things never change_

 _My soul, it's fading_

 _One day I'll be Deranged!_

 _With my luck,_

 _I'll be stuck_

 _All alone forever!_

 _I never wanted this,_

 _Never asked for it._

 _Now, you see,_

 _I didn't ask for an invitation!_

 _I asked for indication!_

 _Representation!_

 _Now we reach the end,_

 _I think you are my friend._

' _Till the end of time,_

 _I'll be working overtime.'_

I finished the song and the hall started clapping.

"We have time for one more song! Renegade, will you sing again?" The speaker boomed.

"Yeah! I have the purrfect song in mind!" I punned, and most of the crowded groaned at it, so I winked at them.

"Can you play the Tomorrow soundtrack?" I whisper to the song machine.

"Okay!" It cheerfully replies.

' _The sun will come out,_

 _Tomorrow._

 _Bet your bottom dollar_

 _That tomorrow,_

 _There'll be sun._

 _Just think'n about_

 _Tomorrow_

 _Clears away the cobwebs_

 _And the sorrow._

 _Till there's none._

 _When I'm stuck with a day_

 _That's grey and lonely._

 _I just stick out my chin,_

 _And grin,_

 _And say,_

 _Oh_

 _The sun will come out,_

 _Tomorrow._

 _So you gotta hang_

 _On till tomorrow._

 _Come what may!_

 _Tomorrow, tomorrow,_

 _I'll love ya, tomorrow._

 _You're always a day away._

I pause as the instrumental comes in. I begin to dance across the stage till it comes near the end.

 _When I'm stuck with a day_

 _That's grey and lonely,_

 _I stick out my chin,_

 _And grin,_

 _And say,_

 _Ohhh_

 _The sun will come out_

 _Tomorrow._

 _So you gotta hang on till_

 _Tomorrow._

 _Come what may!_

 _Tomorrow, tomorrow,_

 _I'll love ya, tomorrow._

 _Your always a day away._

 _Tomorrow, tomorrow,_

 _I'll love ya, tomorrow._

 _Your always a day away!_

I bow and hop off the stage. I grab Alya and Mari by their wrists and drag the to the back wall. I open up a door and walk through, the two n step behind be. I destroy the door, walked to the center of the room, and flop down on my back.

"Did you.. Did you really write that first song?" Marinette asks softly.

"I did. That was before I meet you or Louvel though. You should get some rest."

I feel my eyes glazing over as I try to transform into a bunny. Luckily, I succeeded and lay down.

 _I would have stayed… If only I hadn't seen Louvel in the audience._

 **Well, that just happened. So, I did write the song, but that isn't really how my train of thought goes (Unless I'm in Spanish with our sub, which is where I wrote the song). Also, for the Annie 'Tomorrow' song, I have an audition for our big musical and I have to sing Annie's 'Tomorrow' for my audition so, I thought maybe I could test my memory by writing it without looking at the lyrics. If I got some of the lyrics wrong, please don't be too mad. I got Louvel's life rolling and I thought that Alya and Mari are close friends so, yeah. I hope this'll kinda make up for my derping lately. Hope you have a miraculous weekend and good luck if anyone else has a big event coming up! Talk to you all soon!**


	10. Okay, I know I'm becoming a Stinker

Murtle ( Tortoise, Adolf Hitler's Summon, Fifth, Age: 35 months, born June 16th, Female.)

T-Bird ( Parrot, Saladin's Summon, Second, Age: 648 months, born August 18th, Male.)

Schroder (Jack Russel Mix, Qui Shi Huang's Summon, First Age: 85 months, born September 9th, Male.) 

Wags (Border Collie Mix, Joseph Vissarionovich Stalin's Summon, Forth, Age: 28 months, born on July 19th, Male.)

Dexter (Miniature Pinscher, Usama bin Mohammed bin Awad bin Laden's Summon, Seventh, Age: 63 months, born on December 2nd, Male.)

Jimmy (Mutt, George W. Bush's Summon, Eighth, Age: 15 months, born April 17th, Male.)

Mittens (Turkish Angora, Saddam Hussein Abd al-Majid al-Tikriti's Summon, Sixth, Age: 49 months, born on March 29th, Female.)

Bubbles (Spotted Skunk, Genghis Khan's Summon, Third, Age: 37 months, born January 13th, Female.)

Ladybug (Ladybug, Marinette's Summon, Ninth, Age: 2 months, born May 1st, Female.)

Volpina (Fox, Alya's Summon, Tenth, Age: 35 months, born November 19th, Female.)

 **Okay, I hope you guys aren't too annoyed with me doing this, but in the next few chapters, you're going to want to know who's who and their backstories, so I believe this will be the last time, but with my luck, I probably won't. Also, don't think doing the math from this year and getting the year they were born. This is magic, after al, so they defy time. So, did you want Louvel, Renegade, Marinette, Alya, Adriend, and Nino's too? I have given them days that (I believe) are different from the show. They all are 16. The present date in the story is May 27** **th** **, and they return to Paris on June 3** **rd** **. Thank you all for everything you do for me and for helping this story keep moving! Talk to you all soon!**


	11. Chapter 6

**Hello evfurryone! I don't know if any of mew read this, but I would like to flat out say thank mew to evfurryone. You all have stuck with me through my first story so far, (Even though I'm a major idiot.) I would like to welcome GoldenSky21 and Courageous one for joining us on our adventure here. Evfurryone deserves hugs and lots of purrfect cat puns. Thank you, I hope you enjoy.**

 _Chapter 6_

I felt it before I saw it. There was something nudging my arm, and it spoke into my ear.

"Mari! Get up! We have an emergency!" A voice whisper-yelled into my ear.

 _Alya,_ I thought. I climbed out of bed and tiredly followed Alya to the door in the wall. I walked through the door, and that's when I understood that this was an emergency. Renegade the bunny was curled on the ground shivering and coughing. I snapped awake, concern taking over the feeling of sleep.

"Renegade! What happened? I thought you couldn't get sick!" I ran over to her and picked her up.

"For one thing," She whispered, having a minor coughing fit in between every few words, "I can get sick, I just can't die. Two, I don't know, everything hurts."

"You poor thing! We'll have to take you to the vet." I replied, moving to sit up.

"No, you can't Mari! Renegade will be discovered if you take her." Alya called, Renegade nodding in my arms.

I thought to a moment and remembered last night.

"Renegade, you left the place we were at in a rush last night. Is that when you stopped feeling well?" I asked.

"Yes, but we left for two reasons. One," She coughed, red showing in her spit, "I wasn't feeling well, two, Louvel was there and I can't handle him knowing everything."

"Okay, can you Morph Renegade?"

Renegade closed her eyes. _She really must not be feeling well, her eyes always glazed over._ A flash later, and there stood a very sick girl, looking at the door. She looked to her animals.

"Wags, please come with me." She looked pleadingly at him, and he bounded over and stood by her side.

Renegade trotted over to a cabinet, pulled out a harness and leash, got Wags ready, and walked toward the door.

"Come, I need some fresh air. It will have immensely." Renegade said, holding the door open.

I carefully eyed Renegade and Alya and I walked through the door. Once Renegade had demolished the door, we swiftly walked outside and Renegade sat down. Wags curled up beside her, and she pet him. She started to look better, and she looked at us.

"Please, sit down. I have somethings to discuss with you two." She pat the ground to her other side, and Alya walked over, me carefully approaching.

"Okay," Renegade began, "I have much to tell you. I sense there is evil in Paris. I want you to know a very, VERY big secret about Binding. If there is trouble we can completely Bind, and I would think you'd want a demonstration with Wags and I." She looked at the puppy for his permission, and he climbed into her lap and licked her face.

"I would like to see that!" Alya looked excited.

"Sure. But Renegade, does that mean we could.." My voiced dropped.

"Yes, we could. So could you and Alya, and Alya and I. But if I completed the Bind, you wouldn't be Bound to my children, they will only be Bound with me." She replied, picking up Wags and cradling him.

"How does it work?" Alya asked.

"I don't know exactly, other than you have to trust the other with your life, because a Transformation, which is what we're doing is called, is random on who dominates. I could be completely a dog, a complete human, or somewhere in between. We also get a power everytime we perform this. For Wags, we grant each other the ability of enhanced senses. I grant him the ability to talk. These effects last for about an hour after a Detransforming." She said, and held Wags close.

"Wags, tails up."

A bright light flash, followed by a gust of wind, and there, standing in their place, was a creature that stood like a human, but was covered in fur, had claws instead of nails, a snout with her nose purched at the end, a pair of ears dawning her head, and a wagging tail behind her.

"Hello! How are you?" The figure asked, smiling.

"Hi.." I answered warily, and Alya looked about ready to explode.

"You're so CUTE! Can I get a hug?" Alya asked.

The creature opened its arms and Alya ran into the embrace.

"Also, I'm the dominate one. Me being Wags. Would you like me to assist you with anything, or shall we Detransform?"

"Up to you." I replied, examining Wag's face.

"Okay, I'll let the Transformation drop. Tails down." He said.

Another blinding light consumed them, and then their was Renegade and Wag in their places before they Transformed.

"Okay, we've had enough fun for now. I'm feeling better now, let's get ready for the day." Renegade smiled, kissed Wags on the head, and waved us over to the door.

 **Adrien's P.O.V.**

I woke with a start, aware something was off. I sat up, and there, in the middle of the room pacing, was Louvel. I smiled at him.

"Morning Louvel." I said to him.

"Good morning Adrien." He replied, and turned to face him.

He was holding Plagg in his arms, and he seemed to be distant.

"Louvel, are you alright.?" I ask.

"Yeah, just peachy." He replied sarcastically.

"I need to see Renegade about this.." He said thoughtfully.

He shook his head, and turned to the wall. He tentatively touched it, and then a door appeared.

The look on my face must have been ridiculous, because he chuckled when he turned to face me.

"Come with me Adrien." He said, opening the door.

I stood and walked through, and I saw a giant room full of clothes. Louvel entered behind me, and the door disappeared.

"I have to get ready, feel free to do whatever." Louvel said, picking out an outfit and leaving Adrien alone in the room.

I gazed at all the clothing and thought of my father. I sighed, and turned to what appeared to be a T.V. As I approached, it flashed to life, showing a live feed of something. I gasped as I saw it. There was my father, sitting in his office, doing his work. Louvel walked in just then, and saw me looking at the T.V.

"Oh! Sorry about that. I was investigating something." Louvel said, switching the television to another station.

Louvel pulled out a device from his pocket, and smiled at it.

"Renegade." He spoke smoothly, and then a ring appeared.

It didn't move for a few moments, then it blinked.

"Yes Louvel? I'm kinda busy at the moment, what is it I can assist you with, Your Highness?" She asked him in a mocking tone.

"You wound me! I need to ask you about Plagg. You said I could Transform with him?" Louvel asked.

"That will have to wait. He needs to trust you first. How's Adrien doing?" she asked in a mothering tone.

"I'm doing well, how are you Renegade?" I as once I walked up.

"Hi! I'm well, Mari and Alya are getting ready right now. They say good morning." You could hear the smile in her voice.

"Same to them, I can't wait to see them later." I replied, and Louvel smiled at this.

"Looks like you've already became attached to them, 'Gade. I can tell you're going to be mothering the four of them." Louvel said.

"Ha! You'll see. Is Nino with you?" She asked.

"No, Nino wanted to sleep in. Are we still on for later?" Louvel asked.

"You bet, can't wait. But I won't be free tomorrow. I still have my class." Renegade replied, and a crash sounded from the screen.

"I got to go! See you later!"

The screen flashed and dispersed. Louvel put the device away and smiled at me.

"Let's go get you ready." Louvel said. 

**Okay, so I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than usual. I have to volunteer at Winter Haven (If any of you live in Tucson and are going to Winter Haven, stop by at the Country Club entrance, I'll be wearing my reindeer ears till 10:00). I purromise to make it up to you all! Please visit my profile, which has been updated, and give me your suggestions. Hugs and cookie pies, CinnamonPenguin.**


	12. Chapter 7

**So, my WiFi tower went down and now I can FINALLY upload! To make up for missing last week, I'll be posting another chapter this week. Thank you for your never ending support! I really hope this will make up for it! To 2017! Happy New Years!**

 _Chapter 7_

Today was going to be fun. Renegade was to my left with Ladybug and Alya to my right, looking at something on her phone.

"Renegade, are you okay?" I asked, noticing she had a far away look in her eyes.

She shook her head and Ladybug hovered over her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, a smile on her face.

 _Her voice is off from her expression. Something's up._

She looked back to the door of the hotel and walked over to some bushes.

With a swift flash, there was a bunny. She hopped up to me and I picked her up.

"Aww, my little baby knows to come to me!" I fawned over her as some of our classmates walked by.

A few walked up and asked to pet her, and Adrien, Nino, and Louvel waited for us. Louvel stared at Renegade, constantly blinking, Nino walked to take Alya's side, and Adrien was smiling at me. We all had our places.

That's when Renegade hopped out of my arms and started hopping like crazy.

"Renegade, what's wrong?" I asked her, getting ready to pick her up.

She bolted to the abandoned fields. We ran after her. Once no one was in sight, she turned and ran straight at me. We collided, but I didn't feel Renegade or any pain.

I heard gasps behind me and looked at myself.

I was in red spandex bodysuit that had black spots on it. A yoyo was at my hip.

 _ **Come on! Someone needs our help!**_

Renegade's voice was loud and clear and I started running. Well, Renegade started running. There was a crash behind us and there came a boy in a black cat spandex suit with a baton in his hands.

That's when I saw it. A guy had pinned a girl against the wall, and we could only guess what he wanted to do to her. Renegade must have taken over because suddenly, I was in a white room and I could see the action if I looked out to one side.

Renegade must have been angered by this guy, because she was mauling him. The outfit was no longer a ladybug, it was a dragon. It would make sense that that would be her symbol.

Blood was on her claws. She would kill him at the rate she was going, but that was what her goal was. She brought her hand straight in between his legs and walked away from him.

I was back in charge now.

"Madame, are you okay?" I approached the girl.

"Y-Yes, who are y-you?" She asked.

"No one important. Please, I'm me, and then there's other, dragon me. I must go now. Be safe." I said, turning to who I thought was Adrien.

"Let's go."

I was back in the white room and I felt the air in my face. I looked down to see we were flying.

Swiftly, we landed in front of a gaping Alya and Nino and let the Transformation go.

Renegade was panting on the ground and looking at her hands.

"Renegade, are you okay?" I ask her, reaching out.

She turned to me and cradled me in her lap like a mother to a baby.

"No, I'm not. I'm a monster. I don't know what happened. I…was worried he would get you. You were being protective. But I don't want to get wrongly Attached again! She's different. I know that! Am I even ready?" She was replying to me, then began talking to herself.

I hugged her in my childish position. She wrapped her arms around me and whispered, a few tears escaping.

"I'm so sorry…. I care so much for you Mari…. Please forgive me for what I did."

"Renegade… Of course." I reply.

She stands up, me still in her arms, and begins to walk to a bench. She places me down and turn away from me.

"Gade, what's wrong?" Louvel asks.

"I'm an idiot Vel. I did bad things today because I let my instinct take over. I need a moment." Renegade replied, sitting on the ground.

I looked at her, and after a few minutes, everyone now sitting on the bench and staring at her, she looked at me.

"Well, Paris has its new protectors." She said, holding out her hand.

"Welcome to the team, what will your name be?" Renegade asked me.

"Ladybug." I said, looking at the small creature land on Renegade's face.

"Welcome to the team Ladybug." She repeated with the new superhero name.

Louvel and Adrien were staring at each other, Louvel blinking quite a bit.

"Please welcome Chat Noir too." Louvel said.

"Then we're set! Now go enjoy the rest of the afternoon." Renegade said smiling.

"We'll get you if there's trouble." Louvel said smiling.

We walked away while Renegade stood and walked into the trees.

Louvel went to the lake.

We all went to the park because today was a free day.

Alya's P.O.V.

I wish I had had my phone. I would totally would have taken a picture of Ladybug.

"Mari, I have an idea." I looked at her.

"Lay it on me." She replied smiling.

"I'm going to start a blog about you when you do your first rescue!"

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah! I'll call it the 'Ladyblog!'" I reply.

I look down at my phone.

"Oh! I have to go meet Nino, see you!" I wave and walk away.

Soon I saw Nino, sitting on a bench listening to music. I waved and he looked up.

"Hey girl! Took you long enough!" He smiled, and stood.

"Sorry, had to tell Mari something. What's up?" I ask him.

He suddenly seemed really nervous. He was rubbing the back of his neck and looking down.

"Umm… I was wondering.. If we could go out?" He shyly asked me.

I felt my face heat up. I smiled.

"I'd love to." I replied and took his hand.

He blushed and smiled at me.

"Follow me." He playfully bowed and began walking with me in hand.

Renegade's P.O.V.

I leaped from tree to tree. No, not following anyone. I would do it when I needed to think. I'm more embracive like that. I accept someone knows. I know someone hears. Someone, maybe more, know every little thing I think and say, and they wonder. Maybe they would understand, but I can't take my chances. I'm a renegade, for pete's sake, so why not? Maybe they should know. I know your there. I know you're wondering why I'm talking indirectly to you. But I want you to hear me out, you know more than most.

Everything I've been through, it's the one thing you don't know. Maybe I should be a traitor and tell you everything. Maybe I might know you. Maybe you see where I'm coming from. But I don't think it's time. You'll learn. Thank you for listening to my thoughts. I may be a tad bit crazy, but you get it.

Louvel's P.O.V.

I was in the water when I heard Renegade's voice. She seemed to indirectly talking to me, but more to many. She was confusing. We were friends, right? She's had her trust stolen so many times, I guess she really doesn't trust anymore. She is special. Mari will see soon. She's trusted me enough to show me… And even base it off me! She's someone who will make a person very happy one day. If I'm lucky, that person will be me.

Maybe I should speak like Renegade. Someone's probably there listening… I don't have a good home life. My parents don't get me. That's why I was placed with Adrien, I can relate to him. I don't like this Renegade. She's lying about who she is. She's the polar opposite of Mari in some ways. She tries so hard… I worry a lot. She's gonna push herself to the Limit. Please, if you are there, warn her… Please.

Nino's P.O.V.

Alya and I were sitting by the edge of the water holding hands. Alya grinned.

"Hey, want to play a game?" She asked, the grin not leaving.

"Sure." I said, and she splashed me with the water.

"Hey!" I yelled as I splashed her back.

She was laughing her magical laugh and pushed me into the water, and I pulled her down with me.

"You little…" She began and dived down into the water.

"Alya? Alya…" I looked for her but I couldn't see her.

She surfaced carrying a few items. A fox tail necklace, a ladybug patterned necklace, a black paw ring, and a turtle bracelet.

"Score!" She cheered, swimming to the edge and pulling herself up.

I swim and join her, and she hands me the bracelet. She puts on the necklace and it glows for a second.

I put on the bracelet and it shines and then it returns to normal.

"Come on, let's go find the other two and give them their gifts." Alya said, taking my hand and walking away.

Adrien's P.O.V.

I was sitting there, staring at the grass. I don't even know when I walked back to the field. I still don't believe this happened…

I knew Renegade was reckless, but she most likely killed that guy, but he did deserve it in a away. Still, she was…. dangerous. I don't know if I trust Mari with her.

I sighed, my thoughts and feelings getting knotted together.

"Thinking about earlier?" A voice asked behind me.

I turned to see Marinette, smiling shyly at me.

"Yeah. What did you think about what Renegade did?" I asked.

She took a deep breath and looked into my eyes.

"Adrien, you don't even know.. I could feel her emotion. There's a deeper problem in her. I...I think that's why she was assigned to me. I want to help her trust again. She told me her memories through the picture Adrien. That'll be us next! The most important memory of us will be saved forever in the picture." Mari said, looking at me.

"She deserves at least one good memory, right?"

I don't know what happened in me, but I start to cry. Not sob, just let the tears out.

I feel Marinette wrap her arms around me and stroke my hair.

"Adrien… It's okay. I'm here, it's okay." She whispered to me.

"I… I'm so…. so sorry Mari… I don't know.." I tried to say.

"Don't be sorry Adrien. I know you haven't had the best home life either."

We continued like that for awhile, until I broke the hug and looked at her.

I couldn't help it. I gave her a soft kiss, and moved to face forward blushing.

I glanced at her to see she was blushing too, and then she smiled.

"Glad you're better Adrien." She said, and looked at the figures running toward them.

As soon as they reached them, they saw who they were.

"Mari! Adrien, we… got these for you!" Alya announced, handing Adrien a ring and me a pair of earring, which I immediately put on.

"Thank you Alya!" Adrien and I said at the same time.

I laughed and hugged Alya. I checked the time on my phone.

"Oh! Almost time, let's go get.." I was about to finish, when Louvel and Renegade ran toward us.

Renegade ran forward and looked at my earring, then Alya's necklace. She then sat down.

"You found them, good. Those are called the Miraculous, they are an instant communicator to us. Just touch them and say the special phrase and we'll be there in a heartbeat. Mari, yours is 'Spots On.' Alya, yours is 'Fox Fun.'" Renegade informed us.

"Adrien, your's is 'Claws Out.' Nino, yours is 'Shell Shock.'" Louvel said.

"We're going to be late!" Mari announced, dashing toward the hotel, that others behind her. Renegade speed up to be in front of her, Morphed into a bunny, and hopped into Mari's arms.

 _This is going to be a great adventure._

 **Thank you guys so much! I'd like to welcome carislara1 and SakuraKoi to our little community. Thank you for all the fun with this story! Have a miraculous day, and see you all soon!**


	13. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So, I had a little issue come up, and I thought this uploaded yesterday but it didn't go through, I honestly hate my computer sometimes. So, I have big news! I will be starting a new story sometime this week or next week! I hope you'll go and read that tale of a story along with this one! Thank you all so very much!**

 _Chapter 8_

We walked into the hotel, when Renegade ran outside and come back hopping as a little bunny.

She looked different though, her ears were floppy and whiskers seemed like they were unbendable. I walked over and picked her up, and sure enough, her whiskers didn't bend and they layed on my arms.

Her eyes were glazed over, and she seemed tired.

 _She probably is, after the… incident._

We sat down for lunch with the rest of the class. We sat and waited, and Renegade blinked and her eyes returned normal.

Louvel shifted in his seat. Adrien was talking to Nino. Alya was staring at me. Alix and Kim were preparing to do another dare. The chefs were almost done.

I shook my head. I was staring straight at Renegade and she was looking back.

 _Hehehe…. Surprise?_

 _Renegade, what's going on?_

 _Well… when you grow closer to me, in a contact way, sometimes you get abilities… depending on my mood, which is based off of yours most of the time, and what animal I am. So… well, you're hearing everything I hear._

 _Oh… well, you were kinda late in saying something. *Light laugh*_

 _Yeah, well, better now than never, right?_

 _Right._

The voice cleared from my head.

 _Welp… wait, if Nino has a Phrase, then has he bonded with Louvel?.._

Before I could finish my thought, our food came. I played with my food, my mind drifting. Renegade was sleeping in my lap under the napkin I had placed.

I could feel my friends' gazes placed on me, and I shook my head and stood up, picking up Renegade in the process.

"Renegade needs to go outside, I'll be back." I said, turning and walking away.

Adrien's P.O.V.

I watched Mari walked out and looked at Louvel, who was slowly eating his meal.

He turned his gaze to me and shrugged.

 _I don't know about girls and their problems._

I rolled my eyes at his comment. Of course, why would I have turned to him.. He was still cool though. He's my friend and might have picked up something from Renegade.

I sighed and continued eating, letting my mind roam.

 _Why do I have a bad feeling about Mari going out? Why do I care so much? Why is my crush so bad? Why does Mari have to be so amazing? Why do I have to let my mind only think about her?_

I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Madame, may I please be excused to go?" I looked at our teacher, who nodded her head.

I stood, Louvel and Nino also standing, and we walk outside to find Mari.

 **NOTE: You may be wondering what Alya is up to, and why Adrien's Point of View isn't longer, but she's a step ahead of you and he's developing slowly.**

Louvel's P.O.V.

I was right beside Adrien, and I needed to talk to Renegade. She was pushing herself to the limit to keep her secrets.

I started jogging and we saw tracks…. three pairs.

 _This can't be good…_

I begin running, and being a mythical protector, I ran faster and longer than most… well, everyone.

I followed the tracks swiftly, ignoring Adrien and Nino's calls.

 _What happened, oh no… I didn't see Alya at the table.. She must have skipped out and LadyBug went to check it out.. Oh no, what have I done, I should have gone with her!_

I see where the tracks end, and what I see astonishes me.

There's Mari and Alya, standing in a corner, while Renegade is standing in front of them.

Then there was the man standing there, looking at them.

"...Fu?" Renegade asked, her guard still up.

"Relax Renegade, it is me. I've come to speak to you." Fu said.

"I don't want to talk to you Fu. I will never trust you. Leave now, cause I am." Renegade said.

She stepped back and made contact with Marinette and Alya.

A bright flash covered them, and when it disappeared, there was the Dragon Heroine.

"Fu, I'm going to warn you one more time. I never, EVER, want to see you again. Louvel, are you staying here or did you want a flight?" She looked at me.

"Flight." I answered her.

Her talons gripped my shoulders and she took off.

She searched the ground and flew in the direction of the hotel.

Then you hear the calls, and she dived toward them, seeing as they belonged to Adrien and Nino.

As soon as I was placed down and the heroine landed, a bright light flashed and there was Mari and Alya hugging each other. Renegade was on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Guys, lead the way to Fu. He was here to help Gade." I direct to the girls, who grab Adrien and Nino.

I pick up Renegade and carry her behind the group.

"Hang on Rene… you need to trust me and Fu."

Alya's P.O.V.

I took the lead with Mari.

"Do you think Renegade has beef with Fu?" I ask her, still running in his direction.

"No, I think she's scared. She doesn't know him, and you know she doesn't trust easy." Mari replies, keeping pace.

"What do you think brought Gade here? It's obvious that something's up with her before this." I ask again.

"I don't know, that's what concerns me." She replied, falling silent.

I let my mind drift on the possibilities.

 _She does have trust issues, but to what extent?.._

We saw the man sitting on a bench, feeding some birds.

"Fu? Fu!" I yelled, trying to get his attention.

He looked in our direction, and saw us running.

"Fu! Fu, it's Renegade!" Mari explained, and his expression turned hard.

"Come, I have a temporary clinic here." He said, jogging to the left.

We swiftly followed. I turned to look how Renegade was looking, and her skin was a colorless white.

"Fu-" I began, but I was cut off when he opened a door to a building.

We dashed in, and he indicated to a mat on the floor. Louvel placed Renegade on the mat and stared at the wall.

Fu began working, but after an hour, he grunted and stopped.

"Her Kipl is too strong, Louvel, I need you help to make it fall.

Louvel gave him instructions and began doing as he was told.

I was staring, not sure what would happen. Her color was back, but there was more, as we had thought.

Then it happened. The bright flash overwhelmed the room, and there, laying on the ground, was a girl, around our age, covered in scars and dried blood.

"What the.." Renegade began, trying to sit up and get into a fighting position, but on her back instead.

She gasped, looking at herself.

"No no no no no, what have you done!" She yelled, and her now emotionless gray eyes glossed over.

"No you don't!" Louvel said, tackling her and sticking a needle in her neck.

Her eyes unglossed and she frowned.

I thought you, of all people, I could trust for once. I guess I was wrong." Renegade said, looking at Louvel.

She sat into a crouching position, and looked at us. I looked back, and I felt Mari stand up.

She walked over to her injured friend and sat down next to her. Not a word was said, Renegade remained crouching, and Mari remained sitting.

I joined them after I saw what was happening. I sat on Renegade's opposite side and she took our hands. She looked straight at Louvel and smirked. Then all there were 3 white walls, the other you could view what was happening outside, which you could plainly see the look on Louvel's face, anger and hurt.

You could see there was more there, but he had it hidden. You can feel Renegade smirking, standing up, and looking at everyone in turn.

"This dragon has places to be. Remember, we're leaving for Paris tomorrow." Renegade said, opening a window.

She didn't fit, so when she pulled herself through, she took out most of the wall.

We were off on something that will change everyone.

Nino's P.O.V.

I was gaping at the hole and the flying heroine.

"Welp, looks like they took her side Louvel." I said, looking at him.

"That's it…" Louvel replied, grabbing Adrien's wrist and my arm.

He placed one of our hands on himself.

"You two hold the other hand and promise yourselves to each other." He said, closing his eyes.

 _Umm, okay. I promise to always be there for you bro. I'm your first real friend, and I'll always be your friend._

It felt like I was punched in the stomach. I curled over, and when I managed to open my eyes, Louvel was holding a turtle, and Fu was too.

"Welcome to the team Forest," He said to the turtle, "Now let's get Renegade." He said, grabbing our hands.

Then there was a white room. I was holding Forest and Adrien was standing beside me.

One side had a view of the outside world, and there was a gust of wind.

A tiger human looking thing stood there, jumped out of the hole in the wall, running in the direction Renegade flew in.

 **Well, here's to Chapter 8! Hope you all are doing well! Please review and check out my profile, which has been updated! Wishing you all furtastic days, your goldfish friend!**


	14. Chapter 9

**We're back again! I want to thank Unknown Boonie, Anime-girl847, SailorLuna5634, WhiteRose6000, Yachiru Mogami, adrianaconception105, gwencarson126, that is a BOSS zefron poster, and zorchide for following or favoriting this story! Wishing you all a miraculous day!**

 **This is kinda new here, but reviewers get a little special treatment! I must thank ladybug02 for reviewing this story!**

 **I'm glad you're hooked on the story and over the moons that you're enjoying it so far! You no longer have to wait, here is chapter 8! (See what I did there?)**

 _Chapter 8_

I looked out at the street and saw the people gazing at Renegade, well, whatever the Dragon Heroine was called. Some smiled, some screamed, and others saw the Tiger Hero in the streets.

"Renegade, watch out. Tiger at 6 o'clock." I say in the room, and Alya looks at me.

"What? She can hear us." I tell Alya.

She nods, and gasps. I turn to look at the world and see Louvel the tiger closing in. Renegade smirks and dives closer.

"Hey there, kitty! Come and get me~" She mocked the first remark and sing-songed the second.

That's when she took to the skies. The clouds right above and the people below. We gained speed, and saw so much flying by. People, homes, families, and a faint view of the Great Wall.

Renegade tucked her wings and dived. She was about to crash into the ground when she opened her wings and glided just above the ground.

We saw the hotel, and suddenly we were running, all holding hands. Then Renegade froze, and we tripped at the sudden weight.

"Renegade, what's wrong?" I ask her.

A flash of light consumes her and then there isn't the bunny I had expected, but a small…

"Your a dragon?!" Alya screeched quietly.

"Louvel messed up my Managic. I can't summon up a Kipl, and there's no way I'll.. I have an idea. I'll fly up to the window of your room, fly in and hide." Renegade says before taking off.

I look at Alya, who is smiling.

"Paris will have a LOT more excitement with Renegade around." Alya says.

"Agreed." I turn and smile at her.

 _ **Adrien's P.O.V.**_

We saw Alya and Mari, but Renegade was nowhere to be seen. In the blink of an eye, Nino, Louvel, and I were standing there.

"Where is Renegade." Louvel said, not quite asking.

The girls huffed and walked into the building.

"For the love of Magnilent…" Louvel said, crumpling to the ground.

"Lou, you alright?" Nino asked.

"Yeah," He took a deep breath, "Renegade is changing, I hate to break it to you two, but Mari and Alya are on her side of our war. This will be an… interesting experience when we get back to Paris."

I took a deep breath, and began walking to the building.

"Come on, we have packing to do." I say.

 _ **Alya's P.O.V.**_

We stomped into our room and slammed the door.

"Boys are so stupid!" I yelled, not realizing that Juleka, Rose, and Alix were also in the room packing.

"Right! How could they take-" Marinette began, but then stopped.

Then I saw the other three giving us strange and curious looks.

"Nevermind." Marinette mumbled, and she began packing.

I went over to my stuff and when I looked under the bed, there was Renegade. I made a muffled gasp and then pretended I saw nothing.

After an hour of packing, we finally finished. We began walking out and Renegade made her exit through the window.

I took a deep breath and looked at Mari.

"Ready for our new lives to begin in Paris?" I ask her.

"As long as I'll have you and Gade by my side." She replied, holding up her hand.

I return the gesture.

"Then let's do this."

 _ **Nino's P.O.V.**_

I climb onto the bus, and look out the window.

 _So, this is going to be pretty interesting back in Paris._

I recognized the voice as Louvel's.

 _Yeah, no kidding. This is going to be interesting._ I reply in my mind.

I know Adrien could hear, but there was an issue with Adrien lately, also worrying over Marinette. I knew he had a crush on her, but he is starting to dislike Renegade.

Well, that was expected. Renegade doesn't like a whole lot of people.

I take a deep breath and look out the window. I was beginning to rain, but it was peaceful.

I look at Adrien, who was hopefully looking at Mari, who had her arms crossed and was looking away from him.

Louvel was looking at the back of the chair, blinking rapidly.

 _He must be trying to get Renegade to talk to him_ I concluded, and began playing my music. This was going to be a long ride..

 _ **Louvel's P.O.V.**_

 _Two hour time skip_

I sat there and waited to board the plane. I managed to buy a ticket that matched Adrien, Nino, Alya, and Marinette's flight.

Well, it was the exact same flight, same difference, right?

I sighed, and finally it was my turn. I handed the woman my ticket, and she scanned it. She allowed me through and I began walking.

"Where's Renegade?" Alya asked Marinette.

She leaned in and whispered something to Alya, who nodded.

 _She could be_ _ **anyone**_ _in here, stay alert Lou. Stay alert._

I walked and took my seat. Adrien and Nino were sitting on the row across from me, behind Alya and Marinette. I sighed, pulled out my gum, and began chewing. Everyone else followed suit, not wanting their ears to pop on the take off.

 **Author's note: It does work.**

The plane slowly began to move forward and up, and I looked out the window. The view was beautiful, the water shimmering at just the right angle.

Then the roar came, and the pilot began speaking through the loudspeaker.

"Attention everyone. If you are sitting on the right side of the plane, if you look out your window, you will see a creature of legend, a dragon is flying beside us!"

My eyes widened in shock as I processed what he said.

 _Renegade, knock it off NOW. We have EXPECTATIONS to uphold._

 _No, Louvel, YOU do. I am hated by my district, even by my own parents! I'm done listening to you, and FORGET about meeting up. I hate you, and you hate me. Just how our wants it, we had our expectations to high. We would NEVER have changed that our districts hate each other. NOTHING will EVER changed that, not even if one of us married someone in your district. I have a job now, and it ISN'T to tutor you. Good day. Oh wait, I don't want you to ever have a good day._

I growled to myself. That's when my power took over. It made Renegade unable to move, plunging to her death. At least I hadn't supported her lie.

"Of course we can die!" I shouted, thinking it was in my head.

Mari and Alya bolted to the emergency door, grabbed two of the parachutes, put them on, and jumped.

 _ **Renegade's P.O.V.**_

I felt it. His essence forcing my wings to close mid flip and I started plunging down. I wish I hadn't lied, then they would come and help me.

 _I'm useless anyways, no one loves me. This is for the best.._

I felt something thud on me, and then I heard the voices, shouting in the wind and two parachutes ejected.

"Renegade, we love you." I heard their two voices.

"Renegade, drop your form, we'll catch you and hold you till you can move." Alya yelled at me.

I gulped, and let the form drop.

I fell for one moment before they had my arms and held me until Louvel dropped his control on me. I transformed into a dragon, picked up Alya and Mari, and flew up to the airplane.

"Of course! Louvel is a Diffener!" I shout to myself before opening the door.

I flew with the plane and placed the two girls inside. Louvel ran to the door and tried to apologize.

"No, shut your mouth. I HATE you, and you only confirmed that you hate me too. It'll forever be like this. I thought.. I thought we had something special." I finished, tears in my eyes.

I closed the door as I saw Louvel beginning to have tears in his eyes. I flew to the right side and then kept pace with the plane. I allowed my tears to come, and then let my thoughts open to be heard by those who were Wielders or Guardians.

 _This is not fair. EVERYONE expects me to be like a higher District. I'm from the lowest District, and I'm falling lower. It's time, I can't take it. Accept it Renegade, no matter what you thought, you're still the monster everyone knows, the one who has killed many, the super villain, not the heroine. I was in over my head._

Their voices flooded my head saying otherwise, but I focused on Mari and Alya, their voices comforted me.

 _Look, we know it's hard now, but you're still getting used to having NICE people around. I know your opinion on our kind isn't very high now, you'll get their. Renegade, we love you._

 _I...I love you two too. You two are my family. I will protect you from evil and defend those you believe deserve it. You two are my Wielders and I your Guardian. I hereby unify our bond. We shall be one body, one mind, one soul. My mood is based on yours. My outlook is based on yours. You two will see the real me. The me I hide. I trust you with my life, which as you now know, is expendable._

That's when I felt it. Lightning through my soul. I stumbled out of the sky for only a moment, and I looked over to see Marinette and Alya have the same feeling, not as bad though, course through them.

The Bind was complete. The connection fortified on both sides. We are now one. Our bond has been made. Now it's up to Alya and Marinette not to have me destroy it.

 **OMG OMG OMG OMG IT HAS BEEN DONE! I'm excited to see how you like this little twist to our story! Please review, because without your reviews I'll never know if you enjoy my stories or if there's something you want fixed. Please check out my profile, which has been updated! My other story, The Truth to Their Past is now out and it would be an honour to have you read that one too! Have a miraculous rest of your day!**


	15. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry its been so long, I got the flu and couldn't focus, and I only want you to have the best quality I can give. I have updated** _ **The Truth to Their Past**_ **and I hope you'll check it out!**

 _ **Panteabooks:**_ **Sorry for getting back to you so late! I'm glad you're enjoying it and hope you still look forward to this story!**

 **As a brief note, I want to notify you that I do not know how long I will continue this story. There is no date for it, and I hope that doesn't bug you too much. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

 _Chapter 10_

The plane had landed an hour ago, Renegade having disappeared towards the end. I look over at Alya, who had a strange look on her face that most likely matched mine.

"So…. That was unexpected." I look over at her.

"Yeah, it's so weird. My senses have improved though." Alya replied.

She was right. I could smell some sort of food vender somewhere nearby, hear all my classmates conversations, and see further than usual.

"Come on, let's go find Renegade." Alya says, walking toward the meeting place.

I follow her, and don't see a dragon, but a small snail.

"Well… Its great being an Unstable Mutant." The snail says slowly.

I laugh lightly and pick up the snail.

"So, who's keeping her first?" I ask Alya.

"You can, I want a heads up what to expect." She replies.

"Okay, I'll make sure to tell you she was an angel even if she wasn't." I tell her, us walking side by side.

"To the start of our adventure." I say, and hold up my hand in a high five gesture.

She returns it, and we walk in a comfortable silence.

 _ **Adrien's P.O.V.**_

The three of us were pacing in front of the school.

"You know my dad won't want Louvel around." I tell Nino.

"I don't know how long I'll be able to hide him." He tells me.

"I'll take him this week, you'll do the next." I tell him and begin walking.

"Okay dude, see ya at school tomorrow." He says, walking in the other direction.

We walk silently, seeing Alya, Marinette, and Renegade further ahead.

 _ **Two Hour Time Skip :) :D :3**_

We just got settled down, Louvel climbed up on one of the nooks in my roof and was sleeping.

I sigh and call the maids.

"Could I please get a salad?" I ask her.

"Right away!" She bowed and scampered off to fetch the salad.

I sigh, walk to my couch and collapse.

"When did life get so hard?" I ask myself.

"When you fall in love." Louvel answers, startling me.

"When did you wake up?" I ask.

"When I heard the word salad," He says sarcastically, "Adrien, your not exactly quiet."

I groan and hear a knock at the door.

"I have your salad!" The maid chimes.

I go and open the door, retrieve my salad, and return to the couch.

"Tomorrow's just going to be a rain of sunshine." I say, eating my salad.

 **Hehehe, here we are! Just go with the salads, they're good for you! (Unless you're me, who's allergic to lettuce). I want to say hello to my MLB buddy, if she's here. *Waves* Thank you DDWho18, Doodle74123, Stariscoolaf, and darkselire for joining our community! Anyways, wishing you all a Miraculous week! ~Goldfish**


	16. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Now, I'm here to tell you why it has been so long. Okay? Bear with me here. I've just caught a cold, but I still felt I should do this now than never. We had Science Fair to do, THAT was horrible, then I had to present in February, then their was Rodeo, which rolls into my birthday tomorrow, and I will be coming out with another chapter later today. Thank you for your patience and support!**


	17. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Hope you read my note, it's an impurrtant one! So, I need to give my thanks to CrispyFics, Edlover23, DDWho18, Hoppy854, gleamqueen, final-zangetsu, and BON3S01 for favoriting or following me or this story! Hope you'll enjoy!**

 **But first!**

 _ **gleamqueen:**_ **I love writing songs, I'm known for doing so. I'm glad you've enjoyed them, and theirs actually one in this chapter! :D**

 _ **Guest:**_ **I've debated that during the summer this might become daily, but as for now, I'll do it once every week or two if I can.**

 _Chapter 11_

I was awake, but I didn't open my eyes. I heard voices and felt someone messing with my hair.

"What do you think, down or pigtails?" The voice behind me asked.

 _That's Renegade._

"Down, she looks beautiful with it down." The other voice answered.

 _Alya… wait, Alya?_

I opened my eyes to see Renegade was brushing my hair.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Renegade teased.

I looked around to see a white room with a items scattered around.

"Where are we?" I asked, slightly panicked.

"This is where I live. Now go get changed." Renegade handed me a stack of clothes and turned to Alya.

"If you're still wondering, I can play something for you if you'd like." Renegade said.

"That'd be cool." Alya's voice was soft as I traveled away.

I found a small gray room to change in. I was decorated with designs that you might see in a child's room.

"Is Renegade a mother?" I asked to myself, then chuckling.

"Probably not."

I changed into the pink shirt and blue jeans. I walked into the main room and heard the music, piano or keyboard being played with it.

 _So we've been lonely,_

 _All on our own._

 _And you've wondered,_

 _Why we live so._

 _We have our ranks,_

 _Our jobs, our spots._

 _You may have changed me,_

 _But I know my spot.._

 _You can't change me,_

 _You can't make me._

 _I know they're out there,_

 _And they're still searching._

 _You have forced me_

 _Into this role._

 _But now I know,_

 _And I won't forgive you…_

 _My family,_

 _My real family,_

 _They need me,_

 _And I will find them._

 _We all have our ranks,_

 _Our jobs, our passions,_

 _And I will find my true_

 _Family…_

 _No matter the cost I pay.._

Renegade finished the song and turned to us.

"Good, your both ready."

Her eyes glazed over, and a light flashed. Suddenly there was a pure white horse looking at us.

"Hop on, I'll take you to your school."

We climbed on, and Renegade trotted toward the wall, and made a open door. We walked through to see we were beside the my parents bakery, and the door vanished.

"Hang on tight!"

She ran, no sign of slowing down, and the school swiftly got larger and larger, until Renegade ran in circles, slowly slowing down.

"Woah." Alya said, and that's all there was to say.

I looked around and checked the time on my phone.

"We're early?!" I shouted.

"Shh, yes, Renegade is a very punctual person." Alya responded, give me a very pointed look.

"Wait, what about my stuff? I have to unpack!" I turned to run but Alya caught me.

"Chill Mari! Renegade unpacked for you when you passed out on the floor. She's really like a mom, and if I didn't know better, I'd say we're her kids." Alya said, chuckling the last sentence.

I chuckled along with her.

"I changed in a baby room, but I know for a fact Renegade doesn't have a kid." I informed her.

"We can ask her after school then." Alya decided, and we began walking into the school.

 _ **Adrien's P.O.V.**_

I watched Mari and Alya walk into the school, and I sighed. I walked up to Nino, who looked at Louvel and I.

"This sucks." Nino said, sighing.

"Agreed." I replied, nodding my head.

"Renegade's a moma bear, if we try to approach them, she'll find a way to get us back." Louvel told us, and I threw back my head.

"So there's no way to fix this?" I asked.

"There's one way, but one of us might get very, very hurt. It can't be me in this plan either." Louvel said.

"What's the plan?" Nino asked with curiosity.

"One of us will have to try and fix things with Renegade. That'll give us the ability to speak with Mari and Alya. Now, who would try?" Louvel explained.

"I will." I said simply.

 _I have to fix things with Mari.._

"Okay, but we'd better get to class." Nino told us, and began jogging into the school.

I sighed and followed suit.

 **Welp, there we go! Chapter 11 is done! Hope you enjoyed! Please comment if you've liked my story, or if there's something I can change. Hugs and cookie pies for everyone! Sincerely, your favourite Goldfish~**


	18. Guest Replies

**I was bound to do this eventually.. This will officially be where all guest answers for their reviews will be.**

 _ **May:**_ **Yes, Plagg and Tikki did die, but not from an unknown disease. On my part, I can see where that can get confusing, I pulled on of the cards from a story I wrote for a friend. They were summoned to Magnilent, where Renegade and Louvel grew up, and to do so they had to leave Earth. They passed away, but their souls still live. Adrien and Mari can't see each other because of how Louvel stopped Renegade from using her kipl, or her ability to morph. To an Unstable Mutant like Renegade, she depends on her kipl to defend herself and hide her secret. Basically, Louvel showed Renegade he had no care in her well being or keeping her secret safe.**

 _ **L.B. ROCKS:** _**Nice! When May 1st comes along, I'll remind myself to add you to that celebration! :D**


	19. Chapter 12

**Welp.. Mari and I have a few things in common.. We're not very punctual and are forgetful at times. I'm here now though! *chuckles awkwardly* Well, here's Chapter 12! Thanks for sticking around with me. Thank you ButlerSloth, SoraBlankShiro, jjblackhear101, Lilytigerlover, Redder45, and hinata95! Anyways, here it is!**

 _Chapter 12_

I softly flew around the giant classroom, where Mari and Alya had walked. I landed on the window, looking outside. I immediately saw a pair of glowing yellow cat eyes. I glanced at the two girls, and flew out of the room.

 _ **Outside**_

I looked at him, taking him in.

"Long time no soon." He said, giving his signature grin.

"Only been.. What, thirty years since I found out and met you Duke?" I told him playfully.

"Ha ha, very funny. Anyways, I have more info for ya. We've found 'em." He told me, taking my right hand.

"You… Y-you found them?" I asked softly, as if speaking any louder might wake me from my dream.

"Yes, and they haven't forgotten you. They want to see you." Duke informed me.

"I… I can't. They'll have to wait." I sternly told him and myself.

"I know.. It's good to hear your voice." He spoke, looking down at the ground.

"It's nice to see you in person. I have to go, don't get in too much trouble without me." I teased playfully, ruffling his hair before returning to the room.

 _ **Thirty Minutes Later.. :3**_

I watched from the wall, looking at everyone. I smiled to myself, recognizing most of the students.

I glanced out the window, and I saw Duke's frantic expression staring at me. I flew to the door, but a older man walked in and slammed the door in my face. I looked at Mari and Alya, but they both were focused on the two adults. I flew around the door and tried to find a way out of the room and to Duke.

 _ **Adrien's P.O.V.**_

I saw what I assumed was Renegade trying to get out the door, so I raised my hand.

"Yes, Mr. Agreste?" Mrs. Bustier asked me.

"May I please go and use the restroom?" I asked.

She nodded and I stood. When I reached the door, the little fly stared at me, and flew out as soon as the door opened. As soon as we were down the staircase, Renegade appeared in front of me.

"Thanks Goldilocks." She teased, her expression still hard.

"Welcome Dragon Queen." I joked back, testing a smile.

 _Don't mess this up Adrien. Remember what Lovel said. You need to get close to Renegade._

"Of course he'd stoop that low!" Renegade fumed.

"What?" I asked, startled.

"Adrien, I have masters in every single skill to learn on Magnilent. Masters on my planet are like a black belt in karate. Some of those skills are fighting,manipulation, creation, and _mind-reading._ " She said angrily, getting up in my face.

"Oh… _Oh._ " I said.

"Adrien, let me tell you something." She said, holding me by my shirt collar.

"When Louvel threw that needle to stop me from using my kipl, he could have **KILLED ME**. He **KNEW** about that, but did that anyways. I could have died, and then Mari and Alya? They would feel it, and suffer from it. I would know! I've felt it! I could have exploded, gone **INSANE** is the worst one! Then I would have killed them myself because I wouldn't be able to control myself…" She dropped me, and sat on the ground.

"I care about them Adrien, more than any other Chosen. I would let anyone hurt them, even if it means I have to disappear from their lives forever." She paused, curling into a small, tight ball like a child.

"Adrien, you're not a bad kid. Nino isn't either. Louvel.. We go back. He tried to killed me when I was flying beside the plane. I.." She looked away from me before continuing, "I trusted him, and he told me about his marriage idea. To bring the districts and the Hierarchy Grounds, or the Palace, together. I don't like Louvel like that. He tried to force me into it before we were Summoned. This all, it only adding to the pile."

You could hear the pain in her voice, and see the sadness in her eyes. I sat down next to her and hugged her. She leaned into the embrace and sighed. After a few seconds, she broke the embrace.

"You need to get back to class." She sniffed, stood, and walked out of the school. I watched her go before rushing to class.

 **Hey! I'm back from hibernation! Hope you enjoyed, and remember to check out what would be Page 18 for replies to your comments! Have a cat-tastic day! ~Your favourite Goldfish**


	20. Chapter 13- Final Chapter

**Hey guys! Sorry for being gone so long.. Finals, funerals, goodbyes graduations, trips, etc. I've decided this will be the final chapter for this story. Thank you all for joining me for my first story, and don't worry, there WILL be a part two of this! Have a miraculous day!**

 _Chapter 13_

 _ **Renegade P.O.V.**_

I walked outside and slowly approached Duke.

"Duke, you can't just do that! Someone could have saw you!" I whisper-shouted at him.

"Renegade, _**Lovel**_ is in there. Are you okay?" He asks, ducking from the window.

"I'm _fine_. Is everyone ready?" I ask him.

"Almost. We're waiting for them to get out of school so you can inform Mari and Alya." He replies, taking my hand.

"If you ever, _**ever,**_ need someone to talk to, I'm here for you." He gently squeezes my hand.

"Thanks Duke." I smile and hug him.

We stay that way for awhile, until the bell rings. I break the embrace and slowly stand.

"I have to go. Thank you, Duke." I wave and transform into a fly.

He waves back and grins, and I fly back inside the school.

 _ **Adrien's P.O.V.**_

I go to my locker for my next class, avoiding making eye contact with Lovel. I had thought about how he could do that to Renegade. I rush off to my next class, still ignoring Lovel.

About half way through the class, I write a note to Marinette and swiftly placed it on her desk.

 _We need to talk Mari._

A few moments later she passes it back to me.

 _Can't. I've got better people to talk to._

I sigh, pull out a full sheet of paper, and wrote what Renegade told me. After the few minutes of writing it, I pass it to Mari. I hear her stifle a gasp, and I assumed she passed it to Alya.

After a few more minutes, I get a new note back.

 _Fine. We'll talk at lunch._

I smile to myself, and inform Nino what's going to happen.

 _ **One Hour Later…**_

I wait outside, by the side of the school with Nino. The girls eventually storm over to us and glare at us.

"We're here. What is it?" Mari angrily asks us.

"Mari, I know you're mad at us, but I need you to calm down for a minute," I tell her before I continue, "We're not proud of what Lovel has done, but we need you help to set him straight."

"Yeah dudes, it might not get through to him unless he hears it from you guys." Nino adds.

"Okay, and _**why**_ should we help you?" Alya remarks.

"Don't you want to help Renegade?" I ask them both.

Right as I said that, Renegade appears behind us. She turns Mari and Alya around so they're facing her. She takes a deep breath before staring at us.

"What are you planning to do without the one he's been causing trouble for?" Renegade asks, and smiles a little.

We all laugh nervously and continue planning.

 _ **Alya's P.O.V.**_

After school, Adrien and Nino take Lovel to the back of the school. We get ready for talking to Lovel.

"Okay.. Okay, let's do this." Renegade says.

"Let's roll out!" I say as we begin walking.

We walk to the guys, but when we got there, Chloe and Sabrina were there. We hadn't realized Renegade had stopped walking with us and we walked over.

"What's going on here?" Mari asks them.

Chloe rolls her eyes before turning to Sabrina. She snapped her fingers, and Sabrina began explaining.

"Lovel is a high ranking official back on Magnilent. Chloe wants his power. I am here to take control of his body and soul so he'll obey Chloe, and only Chloe." She says.

She raises a device in her hand, and aims it at Lovel. Right as she activates it, Renegade pushes us out of the way and runs directly between Lovel and the device that came out of it, and it hits her. She falls to the ground a little distant away. I stand shocked, and can't move.

"NO!" Lovel screams as Sabrina fires again.

This time, another person jumps in the way and takes the bullet. This continues for another 8 times before Sabrina runs out of ammo.

"SABRINA! WHO ARE THEY!" Chloe screeches, pointing at people on the ground.

"The first is Renegade. She was the first to be sent out to learn about the people of Earth. She is a 13, but was forced to become a 5 for an unknown reason. She's a troublemaker, though the reasons are unknown. She's probably the stronger than anyone else on Magnilent. The others are similar, but none of them can take her on successfully." She informed her.

"PERFECT! Sabrina, make them obey me!" Chloe grins evilly.

"Sabrina.. Sabrina is a Guardian to…" I barely say louder than a whisper.

She winces, and looks at us. You can see the sadness in her eyes before she speaks.

"I am. I'm sorry for this." She tells us.

She raises the device in her hand, and clicks a button. It glows, and everyone on the ground starts twitching. Suddenly, everyone stops, and a black vortex drifts over them, and when it disappears, and the all start screaming and running to the shade.

"Shi com pla co pli!" Shouts the one that resembles Renegade swiftly, and they all start talking in a language I don't understand.

"My… They're speaking Nightwalker.. No…" Lovel says, approaching them.

"Ho mi vo tra tay!" Renegade shout, and they all face Lovel, Renegade in front, the others lined up behind her.

"Uh.. We yo mow ho Lovel, yo mow tu ho?" He says carefully and choppy.

"We yo mow ho Goldie." She replies curiously.

"Gi fo ver ha ni ma co flo moe la?" She asks.

He slowly backs away, and they all continue chattering in their positions. Renegade watches us, saying nothing.

"I'm not fluent in Nightwalker, but I introduced myself, and apparently 'Renegade' is Goldie." Lovel turns and informs us.

"Hold up. Wait here." I say, and walk up to the group, who goes silent and I approach.

"Hello." I say, and Mari walks up and stops beside me.

Goldie's eyes widen and she closes her eyes.

"Hello. I am Goldie. Who are you?" She says choppily.

"I am Alya. She is Mari." I say, and then introduce Mari.

"Where are we?" She asks.

"Paris." I reply.

"Paris? Have they discovered new planet?" She turn to Mari.

"Oh! You're on Earth." She corrects, and Goldie nods.

She hums, before pulling out two necklaces with crystals on the end. She hands them to us.

"I can tell, I bonded to you. I can feel you auras, we are connected." She says, and grins slightly.

We put them and, and Goldie puts one on too. We walk back to the others and she waves. They go back to chattering.

"So, they are pretty nice. They speak English, but not great English." I inform them.

Before we continue, you hear almost silent footsteps behind us. We all turn around, and they speak.

"We need to go back Nightwave. You must come." Goldie says, lifting her hand.

Suddenly, we can't move, and are floating above the ground.

"Da pa que." She tells the others, and they create a black portal, and she moves us through the portal.

When we reach are destination, we're in a white room, and it's completely black outside. The others walk through, and we continue. Goldie hasn't released us yet, so we just look around.

After a few minutes, we reach a door, and Goldie knocks.

"What the HECK do you want from us!" Chloe screams.

Goldie walks up to her and promptly slaps her. She shouts and she slaps her again. She doesn't make another noise.

The door opens, and the lady standing there smiles.

"Du bu, du bu!" She invites us in.

Goldie moves us in, then releases everyone except Chloe, who remains completely silent.

"What's going on here?" I ask bravely, and the lady answers.

"These 10 were stolen from their duties at the Shadow Maze. Magnilent officials took them, and you've brought them back! Thank you!" She says in fluent English.

"Who, if I may ask, are you?" Mari asks politely.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I am Midnight, Queen of Nightwave." She replies.

 **There you go guys! Luck of the Temple is officially over! I hope you'll join me for the second part, Journey into the Shadows. Thank you all! Have a miraculous day! Hugs and Cookie Pies, Cinnamonpenguin.**


End file.
